Talk:Cryo-chamber
Untitled Can we get a pic of the HALO 3 Cryo bay? more info smeey>1 based on information from the book contact harvest individuals in cryo tubes are given a steady supply of pharmaceuticals threw that controlled the frequency and duration of cryo subjects sleep cycles along with influencing the content of their dreams Halo contact harvest chapter 4 page 60 2 Cryo-computer is designed to change the pharmaceuticals dosage if a individual appears as though they might wake from cryogenic sleep "The cryo-computer observed a surge of activity in Avery’s brain-an effort to yank himself out of REM-and upped his dosage." Halo contact harvest chapter 4 page 60 3 A term often called "freezer burn" which is a pain in joints and muscles caused by the cryo sleep pharmaceuticals trapped in muscles and joints .it is unknown if this is a common thing are if its because of multiple trips causing a abundance of cryo sleep pharmaceuticals in a individuals body in a short amount of time. Sensation is described as a agonizing sensation. Halo contact harvest chapter 7 page 105 I have a question,its said that humans don't age in slipspace.Then why they put people in cryosleep during slipspace travel if they don't age?SErgEantaEgis 23:18, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Official name? What's this? It sounds like the official name for the Cryo-chamber, but because so many variants appear throughout the Halo games, maybe it could just be mentioned or linked on this page? --TDSpiral94 01:58, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :It's the new info released from the Halo Encyclopedia.-- [[User:Rusty-112|'Rusty']][[User:Rusty-112|'''-']][[User:Rusty-112|'112']] 04:23, November 6, 2009 (UTC) I hope that Halo:Reach has a cyro tube as a placeable object people could enter. it would rock on the machinima type people. With regard to slipspace travel In the games and books it is (somewhat indirectly) explained that cryosleep is neccessary for slipspace journeys, this makes sense for pre-war UNSC ships, but, my question is, if the UNSC ''Infinity and UNSC Port Stanley can cross interstellar distances in only a matter of hours, then why does the ''Infinity ''even need cryo-chambers at all? (P.S. If anyone wants to remove this post, then please leave a message giving a proper, well thought out reason for this action on my talk page so that I can discuss it with you before you do so. I've recently had issues with posts being removed by one Vektor0 who seems to get a kick out of messing up other users' posts, seemingly for the reason that the posts in question are "not relevant to the article".) Daisy-023 (talk) 08:48, June 27, 2015 (UTC) :Cryo-chambers are not just used during Slipspace, they're used for other purposes too. For example in Halo Wars, when the Spirit of Fire no longer has a FTL drive, the crew go to sleep until they're recovered by the UNSC. I think that the cryo-pods are just for an emergency in ships like the UNSC Infinity. Hope this helps. :Regards. 14:46, June 27, 2015 (UTC)